Bad Boy, Naughty Girl
by dirtymind1001
Summary: Ally just moved to Miami, and she is quickly dubbed a nerd. But only her best friend Trish knows that she has a major dirty side...and that includes dreaming about fucking Austin Moon, the school's bad boy and hottie extraordinaire. Will that dream ever become a reality?
1. Chapter 1

**Ally's P.O.V**

I grabbed my backpack out of my mom's van as I hopped out. "Thanks for giving me a ride, mom." I exclaimed. Today is my first day of school at Marino High in Miami, Florida, and I was really nervous.

"No problem, sweetie!" My mom, Penny Dawson, smiled at me. My mom and I had moved from Georgia last week to live with my dad, who had been living here in Miami for the past couple months.

I smiled and put on a brave face, turning to wave goodbye at my mom before walking into Marino High with a flood of other students. I quickly found the office and checked in to get my schedule and locker assignment, then I made my way back into the halls to find my locker.

"Dammit!" I cursed as I wandered up and down the halls, looking for locker 132. "Where is it?"

"Need some help?" An unfamiliar voice sounded behind me, and I whirled around to see a smiling Latina girl flocked by four other girls. The girl was dressed in all designer clothes and color coordinated with the other four girls, who seemed to be her posse.

"Um, yeah." I said, "I'm new and I can't find my locker."

"No problem." The unknown girl grabbed the scrap of paper out of my hand and looked at my locker number. "Oh, 132? Just around the corner. A few down from my locker, 129."

I followed the girls and soon found my locker. "Thanks." I smiled, and then held out my hand to shake, "I'm Ally, by the way."

"I'm Trish," The Latina girl said, shaking my hand, "And this is Stacy, Macy, Lacey, and Tracy." She motioned to the four girls behind her.

I waved at them, "Hi, nice to meet you. So, do you happen to know where AP Chemistry is?" I asked, "That's my first class."

"Damned if I know!" Trish laughed, "I couldn't get into an AP class if I paid my way in…actually, I have enough money that I probably COULD pay my way in, since my dad's a millionaire, but still, why would I want to if I can barely pass regular Chemistry?"

I laughed, and Trish continued, "But Tracy is pretty smart, and she takes mostly AP classes, so she might know."

"Yeah, I do." Tracy, a tall blond with long curly hair and pink dyed ends, spoke for the first time, "I'll take you there."

"Awesome." I smiled. Just then, a tall redhead wearing a pair of white jeans with chains, a dark blue tee-shirt, a varsity jacket that said 'Manatees' and had the Marino High logo on it, and a pair of blue Converse sneakers walked up to Trish and slammed her against her locker, smashing his lips onto hers. I watched in slight disgust, slight wistfulness, and slight wonder as Trish and the mystery boy made out against the lockers.

"Who is that?" I asked Stacy, a blonde with long straight hair that reached her butt, and she giggled.

"That's Dez Fisher. Captain and star quarterback of the football team, captain of the ballroom dancing club, and total hottie."

"Yeah, he and Trish have been dating for about a year now." Macy, a black girl with curly hair like Trish's, piped up.

"Aren't they such a cute couple?" Lacey, a redhead with straight hair and bangs swept to the side, swooned.

"Yeah." I agreed. Just then, the bell for class rang, and Trish and Dez reluctantly separated.

"See you later, Trish-ita mamacita!" Dez smiled at his girlfriend, kissing her once more before walking off to class.

Trish waved and slumped against her locker, breathing heavily. "Damn he's a good kisser." She muttered. Then, she turned around and grabbed a book out of her locker. "Tracy, you take Ally and show her AP Chemistry, and I'll see you at lunch. Macy, Lacey, and Stacy, let's go." Trish handed her books to Macy and they strutted down the halls.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews, guys! I love hearing exactly what you like about the story. Austin comes in at this chapter, so enjoy! :D**

**Ally's P.O.V**

Trish and I were sitting alone at a coffee shop in downtown Miami after school, chatting and learning a bit more about each other.

"So where did Stacy, Lacey, Tracy, and Macy go?" I asked Trish, "It seemed like you guys are inseparable."

"Oh, the Cs have after school activities. But we normally meet up later in the afternoon to do homework together. Want to join us?"

"Yeah, sure." I smiled, "Thanks for being so welcoming, Trish."

"No problem!" My new friend smiled, "You looked like a cool girl, and you totally are. Plus, I kinda had an ulterior motive…I absolutely LOVE your bag!" She gestured to my Coco Chanel over the shoulder Aztec tribal print leather trimmed bag. "Where'd you get it?"

"Oh, I got it at Macy's." I told her.

"Cool. I definitely have to get one." Trish said, "Then we'll be matchies!"

"Yay!" I exclaimed, "So is this your favorite Miami hangout or something?" I asked.

"Definitely." Trish said, "They have the fucking BEST lattes here." Just as she said this, a waiter came up with our orders.

"Ok, so I have one low-fat tall soy mocha chocolate Frappuccino," The waiter said, handing Trish her drink, "And one tall Razz-Matazz Chocolate latte, extra whipped cream." The waiter handed me my drink. "Thanks for coming to Rico's Coffee House!"

I smiled and sipped my drink, "Wow. This is good."

"Told ya." Trish sing-songed, "So Ally, tell me a bit more about yourself."

"Well," I started to tell Trish my life story, how I was born and raised in downtown Atlanta in Georgia, and how my dad, an executive of a music company, got transferred to Miami and that he moved my mom and I there a few months after he had gotten settled.

"And, I've always been in AP classes; my lowest grade EVER was an A- in gym; I've never had a boyfriend but I'm definitely in the market for one; I had a one night stand once when I was 16 and I would definitely be open to do it again; I may be a nerd but I have a major dirty side; I like to sing and write songs, and I'm pretty damn good at it, if I do say so myself; and I'm an only child. What about you?"

Trish smiled, "What can I say? I've lived in the suburbs of Miami my whole life with my younger brother, Rico, my younger sister, Raini, and my parents. I'm rich beyond belief and we live in a huge mansion; I've always been popular in school; I've had three boyfriends, but Dez and I have been together longer than any of my other relationships; I absolutely SUCK at school and almost got held back in 7th grade; I am the QUEEN of sarcasm and I am great at revenge."

"Cool." I said.

"Cool yourself." Trish responded.

We sat there for a few moments in comfortable silence, watching the people coming in and out of the coffee shop, when suddenly; I sat up straight and grabbed Trish's arm.

"Oh my god, Trish," I gasped, "Who," I looked at the guy who had just walked into the coffee shop, "Is that?"

"That's Austin Moon. Stay away from him." Trish warned me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because he is a lousy womanizer and the school's bad boy." Trish informed me matter-of-factly.

"Bad boy with the body of a god," I muttered under my breath, mesmerized by the sight of the boy who was easily a foot taller than me with wild, floppy beach blonde hair, rippling muscles, and a fuck-hot body wearing a white wife beater with black jeans, black leather boots, and a leather jacket. How he can't be hot in the Miami sun, I have no idea, but I definitely appreciated the view.

"Look Ally," Trish told me, drawing my attention away from Austin, "I know what you're thinking. You want to get with him, just as every other freaking girl in school wants to get with him. Hell, I was head-over-heels for him a couple years ago, but I found out really quickly that he just uses girls for sex and then dumps them. It's happened to both Lacey and Macy."

I sighed, "Ok. Got it. I'll stay away from him." I told Trish, but my mind was thinking something totally different.


	3. Chapter 3

**I apologize for not updating last night like I promised. AusllyandKickShipper4ever is feeling a lot better, she PMed me and said that several people PMed her and made her feel a lot better, so thank you. Anyway, my parents put this parental control software on my laptop because apparently, "I spend way to much time staring at a screen all day." So they limit the hours I can be on. But here is another chapter for you, I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V – Two Weeks Later**

These last two weeks in Miami have been great. Trish and I have gotten to be great friends, and we often hang out with the Cs as well. Today, Trish and I are at her house working on homework while Stacy, Macy, Tracy, and Lacey are out shopping.

"Trish," I finished working on the calculus equation in front of me to look at my friend, taking off my glasses and twirling them between my fingers, "Why do you hang out with me?"

"What do you mean?" Trish asked me, propping herself up on her elbows.

"Well, you're popular, you're the captain of the pep squad, you have tons of cool people who want to be your friend, and you're dating Dez Fisher, the school's quarterback and captain of the ballroom dancing club, who, BTW, thinks I'm a total dork." I said, "While I'm just a plain Jane, a nerd, and a dork."

"Dez said what?!" Trish exclaimed, sitting up. "Ohhhh, he's in SO much trouble. What did he do?"

"It's no big." I said.

"Ally. Tell me." Trish said in her 'dangerous' voice.

"Fine. I was walking to AP Chemistry when he walked by and knocked my books to the floor, calling me a dork."

"OMG, I'm gonna kill that boy." Trish muttered.

"But why do you care?" I asked her, "Why do you want to be my friend?"

Trish shrugged, "I needed a nerd to do my homework." She said nonchalantly.

I lowered my head, "Oh." It figures a popular girl like Trish wouldn't want to hang out with a girl like me.

Trish pushed my shoulder, knocking me to the ground, "OMG Ally, I was totally kidding! You're funny, sweet, cute, an A+ student, an amazing singer, and an epic songwriter! And whoever doesn't think that can go stick their head up their ass." She exclaimed, "I can't believe that you just accepted that when I said I was only using you! Have I taught you nothing? That's the time when you need to retaliate with a snappy comeback and then start plotting your evil revenge!"

I sat up, laughing, "Ok, ok, I get it!" I exclaimed, then I hugged Trish. "Thanks."

"You're welcome;" Trish said briskly, "Now try it again." She paused a moment, and then repeated, "I needed a nerd to do my homework."

I paused for just a second, and then retaliated, "Bitch please. You should be lucky you're my friend. Without me, who would tie your shoes in the morning?"

"Not bad!" Trish applauded, smiling. "Getting better."

I smiled, "Thanks, I guess?" I said, "Now, can we move onto more important discussions?" I asked.

"Boys!" Trish exclaimed.

"OMG, so I know you keep saying Austin is bad news, but when he walked into school shirtless this morning, I literally drooled." I told Trish.

"I know, right?" Trish exclaimed, "I'm very happy with Dez, but Austin is major eye candy."

"I totally understand." I told Trish, "I seriously fuck him with my eyes at least once a day."

"Yup. But keep it in your mind, Ally." Trish reminded me, "Austin is a fucking dick who just uses women like toys and then throws them away."

I sighed, "I know. But he's so hot that I almost feel like I would let myself get lured in by him just so I can ride him like a stallion."

Trish laughed, "Slut! As nerdy as you are, you have a major dirty side!" Trish joked.

I smirked, "I know." We both laughed for a moment, and then we finally got back to finishing our homework.

* * *

**So, what did you think? I hope you liked reading it as much as I liked writing it! :D Also, my aforementioned friend, AusllyandKickShipper4ever, used to have a story (with her old pen name ilovekick4ever1997) on her page called "The Bad Girl" but her parents made her delete all her M rated stories (I'm so glad her parents aren't mine! :O) Anyway, she is working with me to try and rewrite it and get it republished on my account...so if any of you have read that story in the past, we are trying to recreate it, so if you remember anything from the story that you particularly enjoyed, or if there is something you would want changed in the story, please PM me so I can put it in! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ally's P.O.V**

The next day at school, I was walking to meet Trish at her locker, when suddenly; I was stopped by an unfamiliar voice behind me.

"Hey." I heard a guy's voice, and I slowly turned around, surprised to see the guy who I have been fucking in my mind for several weeks.

"Hi." I smiled.

"Ally, right?" Austin asked, and I nodded. "I'm Austin, but I'm sure you already knew that. Anyway, I know that you're some sort of genius and you take all AP classes and all that, and I'm failing History, and my teacher said if I don't shape up my grades to at least a C-, then I'll have to go to summer school and I'll be held back a grade. Now, I don't give two shits about what any fucking teacher says, but I don't want to waste my summer or another year rotting in this hellhole. So, do you think you could like tutor me or something?" He asked me.

I was speechless, partly because I was too busy undressing him with my eyes and partly because I NEVER expected THE Austin Moon to ever talk to me about anything, let alone me tutoring him. I finally gathered my thoughts and nodded, "Sure." I reached into my bag and pulled out a pen, then I grabbed his arm and wrote my address and phone number on it. "Come to my house at 3:30 and we can get started. Call me if you're running late."

I smiled at him and then grabbed a book out of my locker before starting to walk away.

"Ally, wait!" I heard Austin call, and I turned around. He gave me a toothy grin, "Thanks."

I smiled and quickly walked over to Trish's locker.

"Oh my frickin gosh!" I exclaimed, grabbing her arm, "I just talked to Austin Moon! And he wants me to tutor him! And I fucking WROTE ON HIS ARM!"

Trish smiled, "Awesome. You know I think the guy is a total dick, but if you want to chance hanging out with him, I fully support you."

I smiled, "You know, for being 'a total dick,' he was really nice!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's his approach." Trish told me, "He acts all nice and innocent, fucks you, and then drops you."

I sighed, "Whatever. So long as I get to fuck that sexy piece of man meat, I'm ok."

Trish laughed, "Girl, somebody needs to put a leash on you."

I laughed along with my best friend. "Well I better get to gym." I told Trish as the bell rang. I always loved gym because Austin and I are both in this period, and I get a chance to see him without a shirt, hot, and sweaty. A thousand fantasies come true.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ally's P.O.V – After School**

It was 3:25, and I was freaking out. Both my parents work, my mom as an editor for the Miami Times, and my dad at Sonic Boom, so they will both be gone until 7 at least. I had changed from my blouse and skirt I wore at school to a pair of hot pink booty shorts that said 'SEXY' on the back and a white flowy semi-sheer chiffon tank with a white cami and a pink bra underneath. I was also wearing a pair of Keds and white socks, and I had pulled my long brown hair up into a ponytail. I was pacing back and forth in my bedroom, where I was planning on tutoring Austin. I had prepared a nice study area on the floor, leaving my bed clear for…reasons.

DING DONG!

I heard the doorbell ring, and I immediately hopped up to go answer it.

"Hi Austin!" I greeted the guy at my door eagerly.

"Sup Al—shit!" Austin started to greet me but cut himself off, "Damn, you look great. How come you never wear something like that to school?"

I smirked, "Because I don't want guys like you to be drooling all over me and distracting me from my studies. Anyway, come in." I opened the door wider and stood to the side, allowing him in. "We'll be working in my bedroom upstairs." I told him, "Follow me."

**Austin's P.O.V**

Ally welcomed me at her door, and my eyes widened at her revealing outfit.

"Follow me." She said, and then turned around and walked off, giving me a great view of her ass, plastered with the word 'SEXY' on her shorts.

"Damned right you are," I muttered about her shorts, and followed her upstairs.

Let me explain a bit about myself. I am considered the 'Bad Boy' of Marino High, and I am quite a player. I don't normally date girls; I just fuck them. So far in my life, I've never wanted to be in an actual relationship. But Ally is something else. She's hot, sexy, nice, smart, and has an amazing laugh. Of course, I won't throw away my whole reputation for one girl. I'm definitely gonna try and hook up with Ally today, though.

"Sooooo, Ally," I said casually as we sat down on the floor of her room, "Where are your parents?"

"Oh, they're out." Ally told me nonchalantly as she got up and walked over to her desk to grab a pencil, giving me a look up her shorts and at her pink thong in the process, "They both work and won't be home until at least 7."

"Really?" I exclaimed a bit too happily, "So we're all alone?"

"Yeah." Ally told me innocently, sitting down again. "So where do you want to start?" She pulled out the school's history curriculum and moved the book in front of me and she was sitting next to me.

"Well…um…" I stuttered, "I'm not sure."_ I want start by studying YOU._

"How about we start with the Renaissance?" Ally said.

"Ok," I consented.

For the next hour and a half, Ally worked with me on Medieval history, the Renaissance, and the Reformation. "Ok, I think you pretty much have the basics." Ally told me, "Why don't I quiz you and then we take a break."

"Sounds good." I agreed, happy to be able to take a break.

"Ok," Ally smirked, "Then we're gonna have a little fun with this quiz. I've heard all about your reputation, and how you'll fuck a girl and dump her, and I've seen the way you've looked at me today, and I'm guessing you want to have sex with me. Correct?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Then this is what you're going to do. I'll ask you a question, and if you get it correctly, I'll take a piece of clothing off. Once I'm naked, you can answer questions for…sexual favors. Sound good?" Ally said, standing up.

I nodded again, feeling my jeans get a bit tighter. "God yes." I agreed.

"Ok. Let's start." Ally gestured to her bed, and I sat down on it while she stood in front of me. "I'm starting with an easy question. What year did Columbus sail?"

"Um…uh…" I stuttered, and then suddenly remembered, "In 1492, Columbus sailed the ocean blue!" I said.

"Good." Ally smiled and took off her shoes and socks. "Who was Howard Carter, what year was he born, and where was he born?"

"Howard Carter was the dude who discovered the tomb of King Tut, and he was born in Kensington, London is 1874." I told Ally.

"Great." Ally took off her chiffon tank and pulled her hair out of its ponytail. "When was Bloody Mary crowned queen?"

"July 1553." I answered without missing a beat.

Ally smiled and took off her white cami, leaving her in only a bright pink lacy bra and her shorts. "In what year did Constantinople fall to the Turks?"

"1453."

Ally slid her shorts off, leaving her in just a bra and panties.

"Fuck, Ally." I moaned, "You're so sexy."

Ally smirked, "Answer this question and the bra and panties BOTH come off." She told me. "Name the three social classes of the Middle Ages, and how long was the average lifetime of a person of the lowest class."

I paused for a moment, "From highest to lowest, it is the royal family, the noblemen, and…" I thought for a second, "The serfs. And a serf lived for 30 years or less."

"Awesome job, Austin. That's correct." Ally told me. She reached behind her and unhooked her bra, slowly and teasingly sliding it off her arms, dropping it to the ground. Then, she slid her panties off in one smooth movement.

Ally Dawson stood before me in naked glory. Her shaven pussy lips glistened with moisture, and her beautiful C cup breasts bounced slightly with every breath she took. Her nipples were slightly hardened, and the creamy flesh looked so inviting to my mouth.

"Last question," Ally told me, "You get this one right and I'll do whatever you want."

Ally sat down on her bed, lying back and spreading her legs, and I stood up. I took off my clothes, and Ally asked me another question. "In what year did the Vikings discover Iceland?"

"815 A.D." I responded, sitting down on the bed, naked.

"Ok, so what do you want me to do?" Ally asked.

"I want to see you fuck yourself." I told her, "And then I want to tie you up and fuck you senseless, then untie you and fuck you again in the ass, and then I want to spank you with the goddamned history book until you cum."

"Kinky much?" Ally commented.

"Just do it." I commanded.


	6. Chapter 6

_"Just do it." I commanded._

Ally smirked at my commanding attitude, and she slid one hand between her legs, circling her clit. "Mmm, Austin," She moaned. She slipped one, two, three fingers inside her cunt, and started to finger herself roughly. "Ohhhhh, god!" Ally moaned again.

"Fuck," I muttered, watching Ally finger herself. It was so hot.

"Fuuuuuuuuck, AUSTIN!" Ally moaned loudly as she pumped her fingers in and out of herself. Suddenly, she stopped as her orgasm washed over her. Her eyes closed and her hips bucked up, searching for some friction. I immediately sat down and stuck my head between her legs, licking her pussy.

I heard Ally gasp violently as I ate out her pussy, biting down harshly on her clit.

"Shit, Austin!" Ally gasped.

I finally pulled my head away from her cunt, licking my lips. "Damn," I whispered.

Ally smiled at me, and then she sat up on her bed, "Who won the Battle of Hastings in 1066 and what was the result of it?"

I paused for a moment, trying to regroup my thoughts but continually getting distracted by Ally's naked form. "Um…uh…It was…William, the Duke of…Normandy…and because he won, he was called…William the Conqueror and crowned William I of England." I told Ally uncertainly.

Ally paused for a moment, and then, with no emotion in her face, asked me, "How do you want me? On my knees or on my back?"

"Fuck." I moaned, "Back first. Spread eagle. Do you have any scarves?"

Ally lay down on her bed spread eagle and pointed to her closet, "Top shelf on the right."

I found several scarves in a box in her closet, and I made quick work of tying her hands and feet to the corners of her bed.

"Get ready for the most intense orgasm you've ever had." I told her as I lined my 11" dick up with her pussy. I slowly slipped the head in, and then suddenly and quickly slammed the rest of my member into her, filling her completely.

"AUSTIN!" Ally screamed in pleasure.

I immediately started thrusting into her at a fast pace, bringing one of my hands up to pinch and pull on her nipple, causing her to gasp. I continued to slide in and out of her, thrusting hard and deep to hit her G-spot every single time. About three minutes into it, Ally was panting and gasping for breath, moaning constantly, and I could feel her walls starting to constrict as she neared her orgasm.

"Hold it, Ally." I told her, "Fucking hold it."

"Oh god Austin, I can't!" Ally screamed, "I'm right there!"

"You will hold it!" I barked at her, "I'm almost there too." I continued to slam into her, although my thrusts became sloppier as I lost my control and grew close to my orgasm. The only sounds you could hear in the room were the sounds of Ally's incessant moans, my grunts and gasps, and the sound of our flesh smacking together as I brutally attacked her pussy.

"I'm coming, I'm there," I breathed to Ally, "Come with me."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ally screamed as her orgasm finally washed over her. Her walls clenched tightly around me, and I gasped as I came as well, filling her pussy with my cum.

"You are on the pill, right?" I asked, and Ally nodded. "Good." I pulled out of Ally and untied her. "Next round. I want you on your knees with your ass in the air." I asked Ally.

"How the fuck do you have the strength to do another round?" Ally asked incredulously.

"All those pushups in military school paid off." I commented.

"You went to military school?" Ally asked, surprised.

"More like was sent to military school. I was expelled from my old school in Orlando Freshman year, so my parents sent me to military school to shape up. I was there for Sophomore year, and then I came to Marino High for junior and now senior year." I told Ally.

"Wow." Ally breathed.

"Enough talking." I decided, "On your knees. Ass in the air." As Ally got into position, I pushed a couple fingers into her mouth. "Suck." I commanded, and she did.

Once my fingers were covered with Ally's saliva, I circled her asshole with one finger, and slowly slid it in. "Tell me if it hurts too much." I told Ally.

I may be considered a man-whore, and I may just use girls for sex, but everyone knows my reputation and girls still throw themselves all over me because I'm fucking AMAZING in bed. I know how to keep a girl happy and pleasure her, as well as pleasuring myself.

Once my whole index finger was in Ally's ass, I started slowly sliding in and out of her, causing her to moan. When she seemed to have gotten used to that finger, I slowly slid in another one and started scissoring them.

"Austin, it hurts," Ally whispered to me.

"It's ok babe." I reassured her, "It'll feel better soon." To distract her from the pain, I started rubbing her pussy with my other hand. Soon, I had three fingers in Ally's ass and she was on the edge of an orgasm from my fingers in her pussy.

"You ready Ally?" I asked her, and she nodded.

"Fuck me, Austin." She told me.

I slowly slid my cock into her ass, and once Ally had adjusted, I pulled out and slammed into her again, hitting her prostrate.

"Oh!" Ally gasped, "Damn Austin, you're so big!"

"Is it too much?" I asked Ally.

"No, keep going, it feels so gooooood," Ally moaned sensually as I roughly fucked her ass. With every thrust, Ally let out a sensual moan, which just got me harder than I already am, if that's even possible.

"Oh god Ally, I'm gonna cum," I gasped as I roughly fucked her extremely tight ass. To bring her some more pleasure and help her with her orgasm, I brought my hand around to her cunt and started to rub fiercely on her clit, abusing it.

"Oh fuck, oh god, oh AUSTIN!" Ally screamed as she orgasmed, gushing wetness all over my hand and collapsing on the bed. I quickly followed suit, cumming into her tight ass and then pulling out.

"Damn that was amazing." Ally muttered, "I officially love anal sex."

"Good." I told her, "Cause I can't wait to do it again."

"Austin, I've already had three orgasms in the past hour and a half." Ally pointed out to me.

"So?" I said, "You said you would do anything I wanted, and the last thing on my list, at least for today, is to spank you with the fucking history book."

"Name the three children of Henry VIII." Ally said.

"Edward the Sixth, Mary the First, aka Bloody Mary, and Elizabeth the First, aka Good Queen Bess." I answered immediately.

Ally smirked, "I've been a very bad girl. I think I need to be punished."

* * *

**Ok, I know what your thinking. You're either all, "AUGH! NO! Not a cliffy!" or your "Damn that was hot" or you are thinking, "Two chapters in one day? This gal is amazing!"**

**Am I psychic or what?**

**And 1, I am sorry for leaving you hanging on that cliffy, but I was in a fanfic-writing mood today. I spent the day writing this chapter and totally blew off writing an essay on The Count of Monte Cristo that's due TOMORROW, so apparently I'll be pulling an all nighter to finish it, so you people better lavish me with fun, funny, detailed reviews! I like reviews just like I like dicks - long! Wow, that was bad, wasn't it?**

**Anyway, can we just talk TCAs for a moment? Who else fucking LOVED Laura Marano's dress? And Rydel's dress? I loved the style of Laura's with the color of Rydel's. The R5 guys looked smokin' hot, as always :D And who else practically DIED when they saw Rocky twerking?! I FLIPPED OUT. Seriously. It was frickin awesome. It's on Youtube if you didn't see it, just look up "TCA 2013 R5 member twerking." It was only for about 2-3 seconds, but it was epic.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry if you guys got two emails and thought I updated twice...I just was reading through it and had to change a few things, then I re uploaded it.**

* * *

_Ally smirked, "I've been a very bad girl. I think I need to be punished." _

"Fuck yes you do." I growled, grabbing the history book off the floor. "Bend over my lap."

Ally immediately bent at the waist and lay over my lap. I could feel her dripping wet pussy against my thigh, and I could feel her trying to gain friction by grinding herself against me.

I lifted up the history book and said, "I'm going to spank you until you cum, you dirty slut," before bringing the book down on Ally's pretty ass.

**Ally's P.O.V**

I was so tired, but so aroused and horny at the same time. I was just dripping moisture out of my pussy, and when Austin first spanked me with the history book, I expected it to hurt a lot more than it did. It danced on the thin line of pain and pleasure, but I felt a sudden gush of wetness as Austin spanked me again and again.

"Damn," I moaned as Austin hit my ass particularly hard. Soon, I could feel that familiar tingling in my stomach, "Austin, I-I'm gonna cum," I warned him.

"You're such a dirty slut, Ally." Austin whispered to me, "Getting so fucking wet by me spanking you." He hit me one more time.

"Oh god, Austin!" I screamed as I came violently on his lap. I started thrusting my hips onto his thigh, searching for some friction. Austin quickly dropped the book and pushed me down on my bed, face down. I moaned into my pillow as Austin thrust into my pussy from behind, hitting a deeper angle than he had before.

"Ngh, Ally, you're so tight!" Austin grunted as he thrust into me. I moaned at the immense pleasure I was getting. Soon, I was nearing my fifth orgasm in the afternoon.

"Oh god Austin, I'mn, nnn, cum!" I moaned breathlessly.

Austin moaned loudly as he released his seed into my pussy once again, causing my orgasm to come crashing down on me. My body was so overstimulated from the immense pleasure I was in that white light flashed before my eyes and my whole body convulsed and trembled. I even think I blacked out for a moment as I came.

Austin pulled out of me and rolled next to me in my bed, "How's your ass?" He asked, "Did I spank you too hard?"

"No," I breathed, "It's fine. It was so hot." I rolled over onto my side and looked at Austin's face. He was staring at me with lust, happiness, and some unrecognizable emotion in his face.

"God you're good in bed," I muttered, "Much better than my last boyfriend."

"And you're pretty damn good too." Austin told me, "I thought you were some sort of goody two shoes nerd, but you've also got a dirty side. I want to bring that out again."

"Well," I smirked as I sat up and climbed off my bed to grab some clothes. "If you still need tutoring, we could start doing regular sessions together."

Austin groaned as I pulled on a pair of sweatpants without putting on any underwear, "Definitely."

"Awesome." I smiled as I slipped on my pink bra and chiffon top combo from earlier, "So, would it work for you to come over on Monday?"

"How about tomorrow?" Austin countered.

"Can't." I said, "Doing stuff with Trish."

Austin nodded, "Ok. What about Friday?"

"I teach a study group at the middle school," I said regretfully.

"Over the weekend?" Austin asked.

"Parents will be home." I sighed.

"Fine, Monday it is." Austin agreed.

"Great." I said. Austin started pulling on his clothes while I cleaned up my room a bit; making my bed and spraying air freshener to dispel the sex smell in the room. "Here you go." I handed Austin his history book and I walked him downstairs. "So I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school." I told him.

Austin nodded, "Yup."

"Great." I said. Austin opened the door and was about to walk out when suddenly he turned around. "Did you forget something?" I asked.

"Yes." Austin said huskily, "I forgot to do this." Suddenly, he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him, pressing his lips firmly to mine in a steamy kiss. I melted into it, moving my lips with his, until he pulled away. "I always kiss a girl goodbye." Austin said before walking out the door.

* * *

**So what did you think? :) I'm thinking the next chapter will just skip right to Monday, cause I know all you horny freaks that will be reading this story just want to see Austin & Ally get it on again...don't worry, I'm the same way. And cause I love ya'll so much, I'm gonna give a little teaser as to where the story is gonna go: In the next couple chapters, Austin is gonna get into a fight at school, and then when he is with Ally, she is going to lick his wounds - literally! :D Keep reviewing and I'll have the next chapter up soon!**

**Can we talk "Pass Me By" for a minute? OMFG. That's all I can say. It's freaking amazing! The tune is catchy, the lyrics are awesome, Ross is perfection, as always...and they say 'damn' repeatedly in the chorus! OMG. I love that cause 1, it is so damn hot to hear Ross Lynch cursing, and 2, 'Um hello? Yeah, R5 is taking the world by storm and they AREN'T a Disney band, people!'! EEEEEEEEEEK I just love it; this song is officially my new jam! Please let me know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ally's P.O.V**

Knock, knock, knock. I heard a knock on the door Monday afternoon, and I immediately hopped off the couch, knowing it was Austin. Today, I was dressed in a navy blue pencil miniskirt that barely hid my ass, which looked great in the skirt BTW, a skintight white semi-sheer blouse, and to dress up the outfit a bit, I was rocking silver glittery 5 inch strappy stiletto heels. I topped (or bottomed?) the outfit off with a neon yellow lingerie set, since I had found out that was Austin's favorite color. It consisted of a lacy strapless bra that hooked in the front for easy removal, a lace and silk thong, and a garter belt and stocking set. Quickly, I looked through the peephole to make sure it was Austin and not someone like my mom or dad, and when I saw his mop of blond hair, I swung the door open.

"Hey," I greeted him casually, trying to contain my excitement and arousal. I knew that Austin and I are just fuck buddies, I really enjoy hanging out (and having sex) with him. Of course, I would love to be more than just friends with benefits, but I don't think that's in the cards.

Austin whistled through his teeth as a tent immediately grew in his jeans, "Damn, Dawson. You look fucking _hot_."

"You don't look too bad yourself," I told him, stepping aside to let him in. Austin was wearing a pair of dark denim skinny jeans paired with a white wife beater, and his ever present leather jacket was slung over his shoulder. I also noticed that he was sporting a painful looking black eye, so I took note of it to ask him about it later.

Austin and I quickly made our way upstairs, and Austin slung his jacket over the back of the chair at my desk. He sat down on the chair, and looked me up and down hungrily. "Strip." He commanded.

"Not so fast," I stopped him, even though I was just as eager to get naked, "You said that you wanted help with history, so I have to teach you _something_ before we have sex."

"God dammit Ally!" Austin cursed, "Fuck history! I need you."

I felt my defenses starting to crumble, but I tried to hold out as long as I could. "Austin, you have to study something!" I pleaded.

Suddenly, Austin stood up and walked over to me, circling me once before pulling my body flush against his so I could feel his hard cock. "What if," Austin whispered in my ear seductively, "I wanted to study _you_?"

I gave in to Austin and nodded, taking a shaky breath, "Fine." I agreed, walking over to the bed, taking my blouse off as I went.

Austin quickly stripped off his jeans, leaving him in only a pair of boxers and his shirt. "You know, Ally, I heard something interesting at school today. I heard that you had been a naughty little slut over the weekend."

**_Flashback: Austin's P.O.V_**

I was in the locker room with the other guys after gym class. I had already showered and I was getting dressed at the moment, when I heard some guys laughing over by the sinks.

"Yo, you wouldn't believe who I fucked over the weekend!" Dallas, a guy on the football team and semi-friend of mine, joked to some of his friends.

"Who?" Trent, one of the other guys laughed.

"Ally Dawson." Dallas said, and I did a double take.

"Wait, Ally Dawson as in the nerd who hangs out with my girlfriend?" Dez asked, and I paused getting dressed to hear what Dallas would say.

"Yeah, can you believe it? Some guy threw a party on Friday, I was so drunk I don't remember who though. Anyway, she was there, and she was _wasted_!" Dallas and his friends laughed, "So I see her dancing all alone, and I go up and start grinding on her, cause you gotta admit, for a nerd, she's pretty hot. So we kissed, things got hot and heavy, we went to a separate room and had a nice fuck, and then I got dressed and went back to the party."

"Dude, that's insane!" Elliot exclaimed, "I can't believe you slept with a nerd. Was she any good?"

"She was ok," Dallas evaluated her, and I felt my blood start to boil. "The sex was nothing special, but she was great at giving head."

I was so mad by this point, hearing the other guys talk about Ally like she is a piece of meat. True, I've done that in the past, but for some reason this just got me so mad. I was half dressed at this point, only missing a shirt, but I stormed over to Dallas and in a surge of anger, grabbed his neck and pushed him against the wall.

"Tell me the truth, faggot," I growled, barely able to control my anger, "Did you REALLY sleep with Ally Dawson this weekend?"

"Austin, dude, chill!" Dallas exclaimed, fighting against my grip. "What the fuck is your problem, man? She's just a nerd; a nobody." At this I tightened my grip on Dallas's neck, "And she's just another girl who helped me get to my goal of having sex with every girl in school this year."

I didn't say anything for a moment, but I kept my grip on Dallas tight and stared at him with an intense, angry glare. And ALL the guys know that they don't want to get me angry.

"Dude, you need to chill, you're gonna choke Dallas," Trent spoke up from beside me, placing his hand on my arm.

I immediately swung around, my other hand curled into a fist, and my fist collided with Trent's face with a resounding smack.

"Fuck," Trent cursed, bringing a hand up to his face, "What kind of shit was that?!" Trent screamed at me. Suddenly, he brought his fist up and it collided with my jaw, snapping my head back.

I let go of Dallas, momentarily forgetting him, as I swung around to hit Trent again. "Don't fucking tell me to calm down, you dick," I growled as I hit him again, this time in the chest. It took only a few seconds for Trent to retaliate, and soon, we were in an all-out fist fight. Trent slammed me against the wall, slamming his fists repeatedly into my stomach, but soon the tables were reversed and I got the upper hand, holding Trent in a death grip. Just then, Dallas himself decided to step in and swung a fist at my face, hitting my eye hard enough to definitely cause a nice shiner. I started to fight against Trent and Dallas together, and, while I got several bruises, cuts, and scrapes, Dallas and Trent were both on the ground moaning in pain.

"You should know better than to fuck with Austin Moon," I growled, spitting at them. Then, I walked over to my locker and grabbed my shirt, painfully sliding it on, and stalked out of the locker room, grabbing my leather jacket from Elliot on the way out.

**_End Flashback: Ally's P.O.V_**

I blushed as I thought about what had gone down over the weekend. I had gotten some, but it wasn't with Austin and the guy I was with, Dallas, wasn't half as good – or as big – as Austin. And I felt kinda guilty for cheating on Austin, even though we aren't exclusive. Then, I smirked as I got an idea. I put a sultry grin on my face as I said seductively, "I've been a bad girl, Master. I think you need to punish me."

* * *

**Thanks for all the AMAZING reviews, guys! :D I love ya'll! I hoe you enjoy this chapter! BTW, while I will keep adding to this story regularly, kee your eyes out for a new story by me either today or tomorrow...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Austin's P.O.V**

When Ally said I needed to punish her, I felt my dick twitch in excitement. Last week, I had spanked Ally, and I was hoping that I would be able to do more of that. So, I smiled in anticipation as I told Ally once again, "Strip."

Ally quickly stood up and pulled her skirt off, and she was moving to remove her lingerie and shoes, but I decided that I wanted them on for now.

"That's good enough." I stopped her from unhooking her bra, "I want to do the rest."

Ally quickly lay down on the bed, bending her knees up as I stared at her pumps, which made her legs look fucking _endless_. I immediately pounced on top of her, and I unclipped her bra and pulled it off with one hand, massaging her tits with the other.

"Mmm," Ally moaned.

"You better not like this lingerie too much," I told her as I suddenly ripped her garter belt and her stockings away from her body, tearing them.

Ally gasped, and watched me in surprise as I took her bra and garter belt and tied her arms to her bedposts, restraining her. Then, I stepped back to admire my handiwork.

"God. So fucking _hot_." I muttered.

Ally only moaned in response, and she started to tug on her bindings.

"What do you want, Ally?" I asked her, "You don't seem happy."

Ally panted, "Oh fuck yes, I'm happy. I'm so happy that my happy needs some cleaning up down there," She said, pointing as best she could to her pussy, which was dripping at this point.

"Well, let me help you with that," I smirked at her and then climbed onto the bed. Looking Ally straight in the eye, I brought my teeth to the string of her thong and used them to pull it down her legs until they reached her heels, then I pulled them the rest of the way off with my hands.

"Fuck that was hot," Ally whispered, "Where the hell did you learn how to do that?"

I only smirked seductively at her before leaning into her dripping cunt and kissing her clit before biting down roughly on it.

"Shit!" Ally cried when I bit down, sucking her juices into my mouth. Soon, she was on the very edge of orgasm, and I pulled away from her pussy completely.

"Ohhhhh, Austin, noooo!" Ally whined, "Please! Don't stop!"

"Were you thinking about this when he was fucking you, Ally?" I asked, teasing her, "Did he get you as wet as I do?"

"Fuck no," Ally moaned, "Austin, I admit it, I was a complete bitch. I regretted sleeping with Dallas as soon as I did it, and he wasn't even that good. He had nothing on you."

I groaned as my erection pressed against my boxers, straining to be released. I smirked at Ally as I brought my head down to her cunt again and gave it one long, slow lick. That was all it took for her to fly over the edge.

"AUSTIN!" Ally screamed out my name in a way that I will never forget and definitely want to hear again, as she orgasmed intensely.

I quickly stood up and climbed off Ally, untying her. I motioned for Ally to stand up while I pulled off my boxers, and she did. Suddenly, I crashed my lips to hers, bruising them with the force of the kiss.

Ally moaned into my mouth, and that gave me access into her mouth. I slipped my tongue into her mouth and started exploring it, memorizing every inch. I tangled my hands in her hair and she wrapped her arms around my neck. Soon, she moved her lips from mine down to what was exposed of my neck. Deciding that I wanted to move things along a bit quicker, I pushed down a bit on Ally's head, forcing her down further. She quickly got the message and knelt before me, her face at the same level as my cock.

"I heard Dallas say that you were really good at giving head today," I told her, "It makes me sick to think of his dick in your mouth. So when I cum, I want you to swallow it all to wash the taste of Dallas out of your mouth. Understood?"

"Mmm," Ally moaned, and she parted her lips slightly, opening them just wide enough to slip the head of my cock into her mouth, her lips closing around it. She sucked on it for a moment before moving her head up, engulfing more of my dick in the wettest, warmest feeling ever, besides Ally's cunt.

"Oh god," I whispered, sinking down onto the bed. Ally continued to suck on my dick, taking more into her mouth each time. She was only able to fit about seven inches in, but she firmly and quickly stroked the rest with her hand as she sucked me off. There was something so hot about a naked girl on her knees sucking me off, and Ally made it even hotter. As much as I hate to admit it, Dallas was right. Ally was fucking amazing at giving blowjobs.

Ally pulled back and smirked at me, "Thank you."

It took me a moment to realize that I had said that out loud. But my mind went completely blank as Ally wrapped her lips around my cock again and sucked hard, licking its length. Soon, I could feel my orgasm approaching.

"Ohhhhhhhh, god," I moaned, "Ally!"

Ally looked up at me innocently and moved from deep throating me to sucking on the head.

"Fuck Ally," I warned, "I'm gonna cum."

Ally continued to suck on my cock as I fought to keep my eyes open so I could watch her. Soon, I felt my cock twitch as I came, shooting streams and filling Ally's mouth.

"ALLY!" I screamed loudly, moaning as Ally sucked down my cum. After I came down from my orgasm, Ally pulled away from my cock with a 'pop.'

"Mmm, you taste good." Ally moaned sensually, licking her lips.

My eyes darkened with lust as my cock popped back up, instantly hard again at Ally's constant fucking sexiness. I leaned down and grabbed Ally's arms, pulling her up so she was straddling my waist on her bed. The only thing that separated us was my wife beater.

Ally smirked and grabbed the hem of my shirt, pulling it up and off my head. She gasped as she saw the cuts, scrapes, and bruises I had on my chest from the fight earlier today, and her eyes immediately darted back up to look at my black eye.

"Austin, what happened?" Ally whispered, gently using her fingernail to trace one of my bruises, pulling her hand away when she saw me flinch slightly.

"It's nothing, Ally." I told her, sitting up and pecking her lips, "I'm fine. You don't need to worry about it."

Ally gently pushed on my shoulder, pushing me back to the bed. "Austin Moon, that doesn't look like nothing. That definitely looks like something. So you either tell me what happened and let Nurse Ally take care of you, or I'll walk away right now and we can get dressed and study history." She said sternly, moving to climb off of me.

"No, no!" I exclaimed, grabbing Ally's hips and holding her down, extremely turned on by the fact that Ally cares about me so much and her little 'Nurse Ally' bit. "I got in a fight at school today," I told her.

"A fight!?" Ally exclaimed, "With who?! Over what?!"

"Well, it was a couple guys from the football team, Trent and Dallas. And it was actually over you." I said.

"Me?" Ally gasped, "Why?"

"Well, I heard Dallas telling the football team that he hooked up with you over the weekend." I told Ally, "And I got really angry at the way they were talking about you, so I pushed Dallas up against the wall, and then Trent got involved, and it ended with me like this and them both on the ground in pain."

Ally gasped, "Oh! That's awful. But I don't regret what you did to Dallas, he was a total dick. And he didn't even have a very big one; nothing compared to you."

I smiled despite of myself, and then looked at Ally, "So, did you mean what you said about Nurse Ally? Cause that sounds so hot."

Ally smirked, "Yes, I think that can be arranged, and," Ally looked me over, "It looks like the patient needs some _special_ treatment."

I groaned in arousal as Ally leaned down and gently kissed my black eye, resting her smooth, full, plump lips on it for a moment before pulling away and kissing over to my ear, where she nipped on the shell, causing me to gasp. Then, she made her way down my neck, and sucked on my pulse point for a moment.

"Oh god, Ally," I groaned.

Ally smirked, and then she adjusted herself so that she could kiss my chest. Leaning down, she started to give attention to all of my wounds, kissing them gently then smoothing her tongue over them, causing my breath to hitch. As Ally continued to literally lick my wounds, I placed my hands on her hips, grabbing onto them as I moaned at hot, kinky Nurse Ally.

Ally sighed against my abs, "You do know that you have an amazing body, right?"

I smirked, "I've been told that once or twice before," I said smugly.

Ally slapped my arm playfully, "Cocky bastard," she muttered. Surprisingly, that just turned my on more, and I hissed in pleasure as Ally adjusted herself on top of me, rubbing the inside of her thigh against my hard member.

Ally smirked, but she continued to kiss all over my chest, and she eventually made it down to my throbbing hard dick. "Well, what have we here?" Ally asked in a mock surprised voice, "I thought Nurse Ally had taken care of this little problem already."

I groaned, but played along with Ally, "No, I think that I need some special treatment for this particular problem…a treatment that includes you and your fucking hot body…_Nurse_ Ally."

Ally moaned, and she quickly slid her body up mine, gently so as not to hurt me, and she lowered her center right above my throbbing dick. "You mean _this_ special treatment?" She asked, lowering herself onto me.

I hissed in pleasure as her warm, tight cunt enveloped my cock, "Fuck yes."

Ally moaned as she rose up so only the tip of my penis was in her, and then she suddenly slammed back down onto me, causing the tip of my cock to hit the back wall of her vagina.

"Oh fuck," Ally gasped in pleasure as she continued to ride my cock. Now normally, I'm on top in sex, doing all the work, but it felt so good to be on the bottom and not have to do all of the work. I was still lifting my hips to match Ally as she ground down on me, but it was a whole different experience and one I most definitely enjoyed. Much sooner than I would have liked, I felt myself on the edge of cumming. "Ally," I moaned, unable to say any more than that before I was shooting my cum into her tight pussy.

Ally gasped when she felt me cum, which triggered her orgasm. She bounded up and down sporadically on my cock, riding out the waves of pleasure. "Ohhhhhhh, Austin!" Ally moaned before collapsing onto my chest. I winced in slight pain because of my bruises, but I rolled us over so that Ally was lying next to me. I cuddled up next to her and Ally turned so she could face me.

"My parents are gonna be back in about a half an hour, so you better go," Ally told me reluctantly, sitting up.

"Shit," I groaned, sitting up as well and grabbing my clothes, pulling them on as Ally did the same, "When can I come over again?"

"Saturday," Ally answered immediately.

"Ok then," I said, "I guess I'll see you then." I agreed with her, even though I wanted to come over sooner, but I knew she had her reasons. So I didn't argue.

"Yup," Ally agreed, "And since we didn't do any actual studying, we will be making up for it then, Mr."

I mock saluted her, "Yes ma'am." I said as we walked downstairs.

She opened the door and I walked out, walking down the front steps before Ally called me back. "Austin? You forgetting something?" She held out my forgotten history book.

"Oh yeah," I said sheepishly, grabbing it from her, "Two things actually," I corrected, kissing her cheek before bounding out to my car. As I drove away, I thought a bit about the fight I got in today, and Ally and me, and I decided something: I was falling for Ally Dawson.

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to update, guys. I hope this extra long chapter makes up for it! :D It took me a while to write, but I think it turned out AWESOME! :D Let me know what you think too!**

**Also, I want your opinion on a couple other stories I am considering writing. I don't know how many of you have been reading my story 'Pass Me By' inspired by R5's new single, but I had a brainstorm...what if I did a whole collection of stories, sort of songfics, based on each song on R5's EP and, when it is released, the album? I could call it, "The LOUDER Collection." What do you think? Would you read it? Of course it would be smutty...**

**And I don't know if any of you have read the story "Project Love" by cupcake 291. It is a T rated story, and the author said it was ok for me to write a smutty outtake for it...so I am working on doing that, which should be up soon.**

**The last thing I want to talk/ask about is an M-rated Raura fic...Do you guys ship Raura too? Should I do that story? I have an idea in my mind and I don't want to give too much away, but Ross gets Laura all hot and bothered while filming an intimate 'Auslly' scene and they end up getting it on in Laura's dressing room.**

**Let me know what you thought about this chapter, let me know what you think about my new projects, like if you would read them or not, and then go check out Pass Me By and my other stories!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ally's POV**

As I was at my locker the next day at school, I heard a shrill whistle and glanced behind me to see everyone clearing the hallways, quickly. A minute later, Trish and the Cs walked up.

"Hey, did you do that?" I gestured to the now empty hallway.

Trish smirked, "Macy can whistle. And as the most popular girls in school, everyone pretty much does what we say."

I nodded, unsure of what to say. There was a pause in the conversation as I grabbed my math book out of my locker and stuffed it into my book bag. "So, what's up?" I asked.

"We heard some rumors that Austin Moon was over at your house yesterday." Lacey told me.

"Yeah. Like, all afternoon." Stacey chimed in.

"So what's up with you and that fucking tool?" Macy spat. She was still mad at Austin for using her a couple years ago, and the girl had a temper and could definitely hold a grudge. I try to stay on her good side.

I blushed slightly, but coughed to cover it up, "Nothing," I assured them, knowing that right now, Austin and I aren't anything.

Tracy sighed, "Good. Cause girl, you could do a hell of a lot better than him."

I found myself getting defensive, but I decided not to say anything for the time being, "Its true Austin was at my house yesterday," I informed the girls, "But we were just studying. Austin asked me to tutor him."

"Ok," Trish smiled, "We're going to lunch. Join us?"

"Sure," I said, "One sec. I'll meet ya there."

"K!" Trish agreed as her and the Cs walked off through the empty halls. I continued to switch the books in my bag from the ones for my morning classes to the ones for my afternoon classes, when suddenly, I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist and kiss my neck.

I whirled around, ready to kick whoever it was in the nuts. I opened my mouth to scream for help, but Austin quickly pressed his hand over my mouth, silencing me.

"Chill, it's just me," Austin told me, backing me up so I was against my locker, which was now shut.

"Austin!" I gasped, "Damn, you scared me."

"I've been thinking about you," He admitted, "A lot."

I smiled, "I've been thinking about you too," I confessed, "But is it the best idea for us to be seen together at school? I mean, we are from opposite ends of the social spectrum and I don't want to ruin your reputation or anything."

"Reputation be damned," Austin growled, "I personally don't give a shit, and I know that I can ensure that anyone who sees or hears anything WILL forget about it after I have a little chat with them."

I sighed, "Austin, as much as I want you right now, we are at school. And I have a reputation too; I'm not known for being with any guy unless we are officially dating. I don't want that to change."

Austin sighed. "One kiss?" he asked hopefully.

I caved, "One short kiss," I agreed as Austin slammed his lips to mine, pressing me hard against my locker. Normally I would object, but his lips are so addictive and his body was shielding mine, so I doubt anyone walking by would recognize me.

Five minutes later, Austin finally pulled away from my lips, which were by now swollen and bruised. "Damn," He muttered. He pressed his lips to my cheek once more before releasing me and walking away, winking at me as he left.

I slumped against my locker, breathing heavily and trying to compose myself. I opened my locker and fixed my hair and makeup while thinking about Austin. I really want to be with him as more than just friends with benefits. And I'm determined to make that happen.

* * *

**Sorry it was a short chapter with not a lot of action, but I hope you liked it nonetheless. School is starting for me today, so I don't know what my schedule is going to be like with homework and all that. I had to get something posted tonight because I don't know how much time I'll have to write. Sorry :( But I will try to update ASAP! Please review and tell me your favorite line, phrase, or conversation in either just this chapter or the entire story...it's easy, just copy-n-paste. That way I can see exactly what you guys like and do more of that! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Austin's POV**

I knocked on Ally's front door on Saturday, excited for what might happen today. A minute later, Ally opened the door in a hot pink sports bra, a while shredded tank top, a knit cardigan on top, and some sweatpants. Her hair was tied loosely in a ponytail and I could tell she wasn't wearing any makeup, but she still looked beautiful.

"Sup sexy?" I greeted her with a head nod and an eyebrow waggle.

Ally laughed, "Come on in, Mr. Smooth. I have another game planned for today."

I did a happy dance internally when Ally said that, because last time we played a game it ended up with her naked and writhing under me. My favorite position for any girl to be in, but especially Ally.

"I hope you studied the stuff I told you to," Ally told me as we walked upstairs. She had texted me on Wednesday and told me to read a few chapters in the History book and that we would discuss it together today.

"Yup," I told her, "It was tediously long and boring, but I read it."

Ally smiled, "Good. Now, let's get started.

Two hours later, I was pretty certain I had learned about 10% more stuff than I came here knowing, so that was a huge improvement for me. Ally had just let me take a five-minute break and when I walked back into her room, she was sitting on her bed and our study stuff had been cleared away.

"Ok Austin, ready for your quiz?" Ally asked, "This is the little game I have planned. Sort of like last time, but with a twist. I will ask you a bunch of questions about World History, and for every question you get correctly, _YOU_ get to take a piece of my clothing off. However, for every question you get wrong, I get to take a piece of clothing off of you. Once I'm totally naked, you take a piece of clothing off for each right answer, until we are both naked. And _then_, and _only_ then, will I have sex with you. Got it?" Ally explained.

I nodded, "Fuck yeah." I agreed.

"Good." Ally smiled, "How many people approximately did the Black Plague kill?"

"Um, like 60% of the population?" I asked, unsure.

Ally stood up. "What do you want to take off of me first?" she asked.

I smirked and licked my lips before pulling her tank top over her head, intentionally brushing her nipples.

Ally sat back down, "Next: What was the Byzantine Empire originally a part of?"

"Rome," I answered quickly.

Ally nodded.

I grinned, and then pulled her sweatpants off, with a bit of her help.

"Ok, then," She said, "Which was the first Asian country to industrialize?"

"How the fuck would I know?" I asked, clueless, "Is it China?"

Ally shook her head, "Nope. Japan." She looked me up and down before reaching for my shirt and pulling it off. "Name the power ruling couple in Spain that started the Inquisition."

"Ferdinand and Isabella." I told her, leaning over her stomach so I could pulled her underwear off with my teeth as she lay on her bed.

"Who was the Nine Day Queen?"

"Jane Grey, the cousin of Edward the Sixth, who was the son of King Henry VIII. She was imprisoned and later beheaded by Mary the First."

"Good job," Ally looked at me, impressed, "Bonus."

I smirked and took off her only remaining piece of clothing; her bra. Ally sat in front of me totally naked, and she leaned forward to quickly undo my belt. "Don't take them off yet though," Ally warned me. "Next: Who defeated Napoléon?"

"King George the Fourth." I responded immediately.

"Good," Ally said, and nodded towards my pants, which I quickly yanked off. Left only in my boxers, Ally asked me one more question. "The most important factor leading to an independent Pakistan was?"

"Um…the existence of a Muslim majority in the area?" I responded uncertainly.

"Correct." Ally smiled, and quickly helped me take off my boxers, releasing my cock.

Without a second thought, I pushed Ally down on the bed and slammed my cock into her.

"FUCK!" Ally screamed as I pounded into her mercilessly. Her pussy was clenching so perfectly around my cock, like her pussy was built especially to hold my dick in it. And, she was almost as tight as a virgin. Within a few minutes, my thrusts became sporadic as I came close to my orgasm. But I was determined to make Ally cum before I did. I brought my hand down to her clit and pinched it, hard, causing Ally to scream out as she came. She is quite vocal in bed.

"Fuck. Holy fuck. Holy fucking shit." I muttered as Ally came around my cock, triggering my orgasm as I shot my hot liquid deep inside of her.

I pulled out and collapsed next to her, cuddling up to her side so I could rest for a few moments.

"Hey, my parents are on a camping trip and won't be back until tomorrow afternoon," Ally whispered to me, nipping on my earlobe.

"Well, then I'll take that as my invitation to stay." I smiled, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**It took me a while, but I finally got some time to write so here is an update! I hope you liked this chapter, the idea for it came from a guest reviewer whose name I forget. But anyway, review, and please leave your favorite quote like last time; that was awesome!**

**OMG PASS ME BY MUSIC VIDEO! It's fucking amazing, isn't it?! I so wish I was the girl Ross was cuddling with though! And did you see that Riker kissed someone in the video? I. Freaked. Out! What were your thoughts on the video?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ally's P.O.V**

I woke up and checked the clock on my bedside table. 11:27 pm. Austin and I had fallen asleep around 7pm, and I snuggled up into his warm naked form again, so happy with my life. I knew from the moment I saw Austin that I wanted to fuck him, and as my obsession with him grew, I knew that I wanted to be more than just sex partners. Of course, Austin doesn't do real relationships, so I'll take what I can get.

I felt Austin stir next to me, and I rolled over from spooning him so I was facing him, "Hey," I whispered as Austin's eyes fluttered open.

Austin wiggled his eyebrows and nodded his head, "Sup?" He asked casually.

I smirked, "Apparently your dick," I said, feeling his hardness poking against my leg, "Did wittle Awstin get excited?" I asked in a baby voice.

"How could I not when there is a hot sexy naked girl lying in bed next to me?" Austin husked, before pressing his lips to mine. Now, Austin and I had only properly kissed twice, and both times they were hot, heated kisses, full of passion and lust. But this kiss, it was different. It was soft, it was slow, and it was chaste. I didn't expect that from Austin, but I loved the feel of his lips on mine.

I slowly pulled away from Austin, rolling out of bed. "I'm not in bed with you anymore," I pointed out, and Austin pouted childishly.

"Why?" He asked.

"Well, I was thinking of taking a shower. I'm a bit sticky." I said, walking towards my bathroom, knowing Austin's eyes were trained on my ass. I turned around and winked at Austin, "Wanna join me?" I asked seductively.

Austin immediately scrambled out of my bed, hurrying up to me and pulling my ass against his cock. "Let's go," he growled.

I smirked as I made my way into my bathroom, Austin hot on my tail. I walked over to my large shower tub and leaned over to turn on the water.

Behind me, Austin groaned, "Oh shit Ally. Your ass is fucking literally in my face."

I snickered, "What, is that a problem?" I asked, moving to straighten up.

Austin pressed his hands, hard, on my hips, keeping me bent in the position I was currently in. "Fuck no," He muttered.

I reached back and smacked Austin's hands away, standing up straight again. "Save it for the shower, handsy." I told him, and I'll be damned if Austin didn't seriously pick me up bridal style right then and there and step into the shower, closing the door and then setting me down.

"We're in the shower now." Austin growled, "Now bend down and stick your pretty little ass in the air."

I turned around, looking Austin straight in the eye before leaning in and nipping his jaw, "Slow down there, big boy. We have all night. Let's enjoy ourselves." I had plugged the tub when I turned on the water, so by now Austin and I were standing in a couple feet of water. I grabbed onto Austin's shoulders and led him down so we were sitting in the tub together as the water sprayed down onto out backs.

"There, isn't that better?" I asked quietly.

Austin smirked, "Much."

Suddenly, he practically tackled me, smashing his lips to mine as he thrust his dick into my abused pussy, starting up a quick rhythm of jerking into me as we made out fiercely.

"Mmmmm," I moaned into Austin's mouth as my pussy clenched around him when I came.

"Oh fuck baby," Austin muttered as his thrusts grew more sporadic and finally, he came. We rested in the tub for a minute before I stood up, Austin quickly following.

"Fuck that was hot," Austin mumbled against my neck as his lips connected with my jugular.

Austin and I just rested in the shower for a few moments, recovering from our intense shower sex, before Austin pushed me up against the wall.

"You know, ever since I first came over here," Austin whispered to me, "I have fantasized about bringing you into a shower and taking you, hard and fast, against the wall."

"Mmm, that sounds fucking amazing." I moaned.

"Then let's make it happen."

That was all he said before he lifted me up, pressed me hard against the wall, and slammed into me.

I screamed as Austin entered me from a new angle and began thrusting into me quickly. His hands had a tight grasp on my waist and my legs were wrapped around his waist, holding me up, so every time he thrust into me I slid up the wall. It was so sexy.

"Fuck," Austin groaned, "Ally!"

"Mmmmm, Austin, I-I'm gonna, gonna cum!" I panted as I moved me hands from being wrapped around Austin's neck to bracing myself against the wall, throwing my head back and resting it against the wall as I came, tightening my pussy around Austin's twitching cock. About a minute after I came, Austin, who was still thrusting into me, exploded inside of me as well.

"FUCK!" He barked harshly as he came, pulling me close to him and spinning us around so his back was against the wall as he slowly sat down with me on his lap. We both just sat there for a moment, catching our breath, until Austin leaned forward a bit and captured my lips with his own. When he pulled back, he said three words I had wanted to hear from him since I met him.

"I love you."

* * *

**EEEEK, drama! :D I hope you liked this chapter; it was a ton of fun to write! :D I am planning on trying to close this story out in about 5 more chapters, but don't worry, I am planning some new stories!**


	13. Chapter 13

_When he pulled back, he said three words I had wanted to hear from him since I met him._

_"I love you."_

I looked into Austin's eyes to see if this statement was true, and I realized that I did see love in his eyes.

"But why?" I asked, confused, "I thought that you didn't do relationships, or fall in love."

Austin sighed, "Ally, do you know my story?"

"Well, I know that everyone in school is pretty much scared of you; that you are known as a bad boy and a womanizer; and I know that the rumor Trish told me was that you swore off girlfriends in the seventh grade when the girl you were dating at the time, Cassidy Summerdorf, broke up with you."

Austin shook his head, "No. My true story, not the one that everyone talks about at school. That is partially true, but nobody knows the real reason I stopped dating except for me, my sister Olivia, and now, you."

I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing was coming out, so I simply wrapped my arms around Austin's neck and snuggled into his chest as he stroked my wet hair. Oh wow, I almost forgot we were in the shower I was so wrapped up in Austin.

"When I was younger, like in elementary school, I had a great life. My mom was a world famous fashion designer, Rita Mae, and my dad worked at an Aerospace lab. We were pretty rich, but that's beside the point. Anyway, my dad's office was ten minutes from our house in Orlando, so he would work at his job then come home; regular cut-and-dried job. But my mom was always flying all over the world for fashion shows, going to runways, attending conferences, and meeting clients. We rarely got to see her, but my dad was ok with that. One trip, though, that all changed. I don't know how long it had been going on, but in sixth grade, about the same time I was dating Cassidy, my mom came home from a trip and my dad found out she had been having an affair in France. And then he discovered evidence of more affairs that had been going on with her and different men all around the world. My dad was devastated, but he was willing to go to marriage counseling with my mom to work it all out, but she didn't want to. Effectively, she bid us _'au revoir' _and flew back to France and her French boyfriend, Jaq." Austin spat the name with so much venom it scared me.

"Anyway, my dad was ruined. He turned to drugs and alcohol for about three weeks, but nothing helped him. He was a wreck. One day, when Olivia and I got home from school, he called us into his study. I was only in sixth grade and more worried about whether Cassidy and I were 'serious enough' to go to the Spring Fling dance that was coming up at my school to really be worried about my dad, but Olivia, who was in 9th grade at the time, understood. Anyway, he called us into his study and said effectively, 'Your mother ruined us; my life is over,' and handed Liv a packet of paper, which I found out later was his will. Olivia burst out crying and pleaded with my dad to stop, but he just shook his head, so she ran out of the room crying. I was a bit confused, but what my dad said and did next changed my life."

Austin sighed and closed his eyes, rubbing his temples. "He looked me straight in the eye and said, 'Austin, don't ever trust women. All they will do is end up hurting you.' And then, right in front of me, he grabbed a pistol from his desk and shot himself in the head. It was then that I swore I would never let a woman do to me what my mom did to my dad. I broke up with Cassidy the next day and swore off love."

Austin stopped speaking and I looked up at his face where tears were running down his face, mixing with the spray from the shower. I leaned up and pressed my lips to his cheeks, kissing his tears away, and I was glad I was so close to his mouth so I could hear his next few words.

"I swore off love – until now."

I pulled back a bit and stared deeply into Austin's eyes. "Austin, I'm so sorry," I whispered, "I had no idea."

Austin smiled, "It's ok. Nobody did. But now I realize that all those years, I was wrong about women being a bother. I see now that I just needed to find the right girl," Austin grinned at me, "And that the right girl would make me complete."

I smiled. We sat in the tub for a few moments, just gazing silently into each other's eyes, before Austin shook his head and stood up, pulling me with him.

"We should probably get out of the shower now," He chuckled as I turned off the water.

"Yeah." I agreed. We stepped out of the shower and I handed him a towel. We both dried off and then I tucked my towel around my chest so that I was covered.

Austin dropped his towel on the ground and walked up to me, putting his hands on the hem of my towel. "Why'd ya do that?" He asked, "Now I can't enjoy the view like you seem to be doing."

I smirked, "Well then fix it," I taunted him.

Austin cocked an eyebrow at me, and then smirked. In one smooth motion, he yanked my towel away from my body, leaving me butt-ass naked as he stepped back and openly checked me out. "You look good as a raisin," He commented, referring to my skin, which was wrinkled from being in the shower for so long.

"I know." I threw back at him. Austin growled and took two steps towards me, pushing me back against the bathroom wall.

"My god," I gasped when I felt his erection poking my stomach again, "You're insatiable."

"Problem with that?" Austin asked cockily.

I shook my head, "Never said there was. But if we're going to do this again, let's at least do it on my bed where it's comfortable."

Austin grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the bathroom and into my room where he pushed me onto my bed and then climbed on top of me, holding me down. "God you drive me crazy," Austin muttered, his lips connecting with my neck at a point that caused me to gasp and a gush of wetness to go to my center.

"Mmm, Austin," I breathed, "I want…I want you to…"

"What do you want, Ally Cat?" Austin asked, his face suddenly hovering above mine.

"Make me cum," I moaned.

Austin's eyes widened at that statement, but he smirked and then disappeared from view. A few seconds later, I gasped violently as I felt his tongue dragging against my slit, licking up the moisture that was already there as more collected.

Austin continued to work his talented tongue all over my pussy, a sensation that I absolutely loved. I felt myself getting close to cumming, and I opened my mouth to warn Austin when suddenly, his tongue thrust inside of me, fucking me with it. I gasped and all thoughts flew out of my brain. The only thing I was thinking about Austin.

Austin pulled back from my pussy for a moment, causing me to whimper at the loss of heat. "Say my name, Ally," He ordered lowly.

"What?" I asked, trying to make my brain to work enough to understand.

"Say my name." Austin repeated in a husky, commanding voice, "Fucking say my name!" He said louder as he suddenly shoved three fingers into my pussy, pumping me.

"Austin," I breathed, moaning again when Austin's head went back down and he licked me again, "Austin!" I was at the very brink of exploding when he thrust my tongue into me again, alongside his fingers. "AUSTIN!" I cried loudly as I came.

Austin licked up my cum and then pulled away from my pussy, his eyes scanning my body. "Fuck." He cursed, "You're so sexy."

"I know, you are too," I told him.

Austin moaned and, getting impatient, moved so that his cock was lined up with my pussy. He just stayed still for a moment, his dick waiting right outside of my entrance, and soon I was wriggling my hips to get some friction or encourage him to push in.

"Dammit, Austin!" I whined, "Fuck me for god's sake!"

Austin stared deep into my eyes, and shook his head, "Ally," he breathed, "Let me make love to you." He begged me.

I gasped. I couldn't believe that Austin said that; but I was glad he did because it shows he loves me. I nodded, "Make love to me, Austin."

Austin smiled and thrust into me, causing us both to gasp as his member hit my back wall. I moaned loudly as Austin pulled back til only the tip of his cock was inside of me, and then slid smoothly and slowly back into my pussy. He continued to slowly but firmly thrust into me, causing us to both moan as his thick dick rubbed against my walls.

"Mmm, Ally," Austin moaned my name in a husky voice that was so unbelievably sexy I almost died, "You're so. Fucking. Tight."

I closed my eyes in pleasure as Austin continued to make slow, sweet love to me. Soon, I could feel my orgasm coming near.

"Austin," I moaned, "I'm gonna cum."

Austin nodded, "Me too," He whispered, bringing one of his hands down to where were joined, gently circling my clit. "Come with me, Ally."

He harshly pinched my clit, and I fell to pieces. White light exploded before my eyes and my whole body trembled as my pussy clenched around Austin's cock, milking him for all he was worth as he came with me in one of the most intense orgasms I had ever experienced. He pulled out and fell down on the bed next to me, wrapping me in his arms and pecking my lips.

"That was amazing." He whispered.

I nodded, and there was silence for a moment before I remembered something I needed to tell Austin.

"Austin? I love you too."

* * *

**Woohoo! Really long chapter to make up for the last few short chapters and the super late update! :D I hope you guys all liked this chapter, I had reached a turning point in the story and it took me forever to write this chapter, so I'm sorry for the late update. But I figured out where I want this story to go and I think I got there in this chapter! So, unfortunately, I only have one chapter left planned, but I still have new story ideas! Review, and please copy-n-paste in your favorite lines!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Austin's POV**

When Ally told me she loved me as well, my heart swelled with joy. I pulled her closer to me, if that was even possible, and heatedly and passionately pressed my lips to hers. In less than a minute, we were making out fiercely.

Ally tangled her legs with mine, wrapping her arms around my neck and rolling us over so she was on top of me, all the while not disconnecting my mouth from hers. She began to hump against me, bringing my dick to full hardness again.

I smiled, glad to see that I had finally met a girl who can keep up with me in sex.

"Austin, can I be on top this time?" Ally asked me seductively, climbing her fingers up my arm, scratching and tickling me lightly and sending shockwaves of pleasure through my body and to my cock.

"Fuck yes you can," I muttered.

Ally smiled and sat up a bit, "Good." That was all she said before she grabbed my member, causing me to gasp in pleasure, and lined it up at her entrance. She hovered above me for a moment before she slammed down, hard, onto my cock.

We both groaned at this new angle, which hit a new deep spot in her pussy that made Ally's eyes roll back in her head. She braced her hands on my shoulders and I gripped her hips, helping to guide her up on my cock again and then slamming her back down. It took us a few moments, but we finally got into a good rhythm and Ally rode me at a quick pace that had had us both moaning and groaning.

"Fuck Ally," I grunted, "Fuck," That was all that I was able to say before I came. I exploded into her, white light flashing in my eyes as she rode me through my orgasm, which was probably one of the most intense I had ever had.

I had never felt the same about any other girl I fucked as I do about Ally. Normally, I just used girls for my pleasure, although I made sure that they got their pleasure as well so that they would keep coming back. But Ally – Ally's different. I guess my love for her really helped enhance our sex.

Ally continued to ride me as I orgasmed, following me off the cliff a moment later, screaming and falling into my chest, burying her head into my neck. "Austin! Fuck!" She screamed as her pussy clenched and unclenched sporadically around my cock while she came.

Ally rested on my chest for a moment, and then she climbed off of me, pulling my member out of her, only to have me grasp her naked torso and pull her close to me, our faces only a few inches apart.

"So what does this make us?" I asked Ally uncertainly. I had confessed my love for her, I knew she felt the same way, and I decided that I was ready to have my first (and hopefully my last) girlfriend since my dad's suicide. I was ready to move on, and I hoped Ally wanted to help me with that.

Ally looked at me uncertainly, "I'm not sure," she whispered softly, "What do you want us to be?"

"I want us to be dating," I told her truthfully.

Ally beamed, "Me too," She exclaimed softly, "So, does this make it official?"

I nodded, "Yup. We're now boyfriend and girlfriend."

Ally smiled tiredly as her eyes started to droop close. She yawned, and then nodded.

"Boyfriend and girlfriend. I like that."

**Ally's POV – School; Two Months Later**

"Sup babe?" Austin came up to my locker and pecked my cheek between classes.

"Hiiiii Austin!" Trish, Stacy, Lacey, and Tracy sing-songed.

I gave my girls a pointed look, "Back off ladies. This sexy piece of man meat is mine," I said, cuddling up to Austin, whose style had dramatically changed over the last two months. He had started wearing more colors and layering button up shirts with wife beaters or t-shirts underneath, although his infamous leather jacket still constantly rested on his shoulder.

After Austin and I had that amazing night together, we walked into school on Monday amid many, many stares. Everyone was whispering and by the end of the day, Austin made an announcement to the school that yes, we were dating and yes, he did intend to keep me. Everyone was skeptical at first because of Austin's reputation, but it soon became apparent to them that we were together forever. Austin got quite a bit of hassle from his so called friends, and I got a bit of grief from some jealous girls, but soon, as Austin's personality changed from a deep dark bad boy into the school's most popular jock (he made the basketball team), and I grew popular thanks to Trish's amazing support and help, we are now the school's 'it couple.'

"Hey Ally Cat, wanna go see a movie with me after school?" Austin asked me.

I smirked, "Actually, I'd love to go to a movie! Dallas already asked me." I said, messing with Austin. I saw his fists clench up and his jaw tightened, and I rubbed his back comfortingly, "Relax babe, I was messing with you!" I told him, "I'd love to go with you."

"Good," Austin smiled, and then looked at Trish and the Cs. "You ladies and your boyfriends are welcome to come along if you'd like."

"Dez and I would love to go," Trish spoke for herself and her boyfriend, who had become good friends with Austin. The Cs chorused their agreement, and then they all left for class.

"Guess it's just you and me," Austin smirked before pushing me back against my locker. His lips hovered an inch from mine, and I saw the twinkle in his eye as he whispered to me, "You know I love you, right?"

I smiled. "I love you too," I agreed as our lips collided.

* * *

**Ok, this story is (sadly) officially over *bawls dramatically* I'm sorry guys...I really enjoyed writing this story and I'm glad all of you liked it!However, just because this story is over that doesn't mean I'm going to stop writing, I still have several ideas and plans for new stories! Review one last time and tell me your favorite part!**

**And an update on some other stuff I'm working on: So, I'm in the middle of several things right now. I have a two-shot Raura story that I'm almost done with the first chapter, and that story is centered around Ross giving Laura a massage. And then, there is 'The LOUDER Collection' which I am somewhat working on a few of those stories, and I want to publish them soon, but I want to have something concrete for each story before I publish the first one.**

**Also, over the summer, I rewatched all six seasons of iCarly, because I was bored and I could, so now I'm obsessed with Seddie again...and I was thinking about writing a fic for Seddie when I actually found an uncompleted Seddie fic I wrote a couple years ago. And so now I'm editing and finishing that, and then I'll publish that too.**

**Also, I'm allllllmost done at writing a sexy excerpt from cupcake291's story, "Project Love." I should be posting that within a week, so you might want to go read that story to prepare the setting for mine.**

**And that's all I have planned for now!**


End file.
